


Coffee Shops are the best

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, M/M, so logan and patton are qpp, the doc name for this is “off its a big fat oof@
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Virgil and Roman met because Roman aas an idiot and thought Virgil was Thomas. Patton has a curious crush. Logan has yelled at Virgil about who knows what probably his sleep schedule. These beans are a mess, though a love able mess.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Roman did a dumb dumb

Roman was walking down the street that his favorite bakery was on. The one his best friend Patton owned, which Logon of course helped him with. 

He noticed a figure, a masculine frame, brown hair. He looks like Roman’s cousin Thomas so he did what any cousin would do and walked up to the man and tapped on his shoulder. The man turned around and it most definitely wasn’t his cousin Thomas.

This man had purple highlights in his hair, was quite a bit paler than Thomas, and had black eyeshadow under his eyes. His looks what many people would say what the definition of hot mess was but to Roman this human was the hottest human bean he had ever seen.

The man snapped and Roman shook his head as to make the thoughts going through his head stop. He realizes that he tapped on a strangers shoulder and spaced out so he said,

“From behind I thought that you were my cousin, which is why I tapped you on your shoulder, but honestly you're much hotter.”

When he is out of it he begins to sound like Logon and he more flirty side comes out.

“Okay so like I can just you know continue on my way to the bakery i was going to? Or?”

The man pointed behind him to where Patton’s bakery was located. He saw Patton cleaning a table while Logan was managing the cash register.

“So you like Patton’s Bakery?”

The man looked confused why Roman brought that up but he didn’t see it as he wanted to look at anything but the man he just stopped.

“Yeah the baking and the owner is really nice,”

See Roman nodded, Patton’s baking is a gift from god and it has blessed the Earth by just existing. 

“I was headed there too! Want to talk on the way there?”

The man now starts fiddling with his hoodie, that he just started noticing. The hoodie looked homemade and had patches and it was sewn really well but not by a professional.

“I mean I guess we are only like 3 yards away though,”

“Oh, I didn’t think that through did I? Well my name is Roman. Roman Royal.”

“You really didn’t Princey, I’m Virgil.”

They started walking towards Patton’s Bakery. Chatting more freely more talking means more nickname material.

“Hey do you happen to like MCR?”

“Yes but why?”

“No reason,”

“I can’t not know Princey, do you know what my anxiety will do to something that could be so innocent?”

“Fine, my chemically imbalanced romance,”

“That was the reason, oh my god.” Virgil facepalms, “That was such  
a bad joke. I love it.”

When they got to the bakery door Roman opened one of the clear doors like the gentleman he was for Virgil. Virgil in response just stuck his tongue out at him and used the other door.

“Ah, rude! I was being a gentleman,” Roman said walking up to the counter where Virgil was.

“So! What can I get you kiddos today?” Patton skipped over to the counter before Virgil could reply. He had a big grin on his face. Which had a red tint to it, he was probably talking to Logan before realizing there was costumers to help.

“Just the usual Padre!” Roman replied. He visited this bakery almost everyday before school. He went to school for music. He tended to drop by on his way to school as it is on his route. Today was Saturday though no need to be rushing in and out. Patton handed him a chocolate croissant and looked to Virgil for his order.

“Just a croissant Pat,” Virgil became very timid and shy suddenly rubbing the back of neck. 

“Logan isn’t going to come and lecture you Virge you’re fine.” Patton said. He handed Virgil his croissant making Virgil take his hand out of his pocket.

“I know that Logan just gets very intimidating.”

“That he can,” Roman budded in, “Do you want to find a table emo nightmare?” He gestured to an empty table that had four seats.

“Sure. What could go wrong?” Virgil mumbled sighed. They walked over and sat down. Talked for a while before Roman asked Logan for a pen and a napkin. He quickly wrote something down, handed it to Virgil and said,

“Gotta go I have to go meet up for a project,” at this point he was at the doors and yelled, “Text me!” to Virgil while running out the door to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh its short but i like it. i have no plan for this sadly. just idiots falling in love? idfk. if you have any advice/ideas i would love them


	2. Virgil did something good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so virge kinda ghosted ro but Patton made it all good.

Virgil rolled his eyes and stuck the napkin in his jacket pocket and ate his croissant. When he finished he stood up threw his napkin away and while walking out the door did a two finger salute to Patton as he walked out. Virgil pulled the napkin out of his pocket and looked at it. He took his phone out and put the number in as “Princey(Mostly Likely Fake)”.

Virgil was not very confident in this number being genuine. They met that day, not even an hour earlier.

Now Virgil did try to text the number. To see if it was real of course not because he wanted to talk to Roman. He tried every day for a week then twice a week for two weeks. Until one when Patton sat Virgil down and said, “You are not getting any food from my bakery until you text Roman.”

Roman had been slowly getting a bit more defeated every day. The first week he still had his big smile and a pep in his step. The second week his pep was gone and the third week so was his smile.

Roman the last day Patton saw him said he finally accepted that Virgil was never going to text him. So Patton then went and cornered Virgil into texting Roman.

Virgil pulled up messages and started a new one he struggled for a couple minutes before just pressing send.

emonightmare:  
so, princey, i totally didn't cause myself as much stress over sending this text as i did over tests in high school. and now i sound like dee. how's your life going?

princey:  
OMG

princey:  
You texted me!

princey: Yay!!!! ^-^

emonightmare:  
patton may have forced me to send a message

princey:  
Send?

emonightmare:  
I tried sending you a message. just anxiety was not having it.

princey:  
Well J.D-lightful my day is fantastic now! You texted me! How was your day?

emonightmare:  
ehh it was fine not great not terrible just bluh

emonightmare:  
also what is that nickname?

princey:  
JD from Heathers? I have to get work on homework, talk to you later?

emonightmare:  
sure remind me to ask what your major is kay?  
also note to self listen/watch Heathers  
princey:  
Kay! You should it’s really good!

Patton had stopped looking over Virgil’s shoulder once he saw Virgil got past the first text. He was talking to Logan when he saw Virgil put his phone in his pocket and walked towards the door only turning to say bye to Patton and Logan.

Patton ran up to him and asked, “See? It wasn’t that hard now was it?” Patton had his hands on his hips with a ‘I told you so’ look on his face.’

“No not really,” Virgil replied, “Can I leave now though I have homework to do.” 

“Of course kiddo!” Patton hugged Virgil and tan back behind the counter to wait for another customer. 

Virgil left Patton’s bakery feeling somewhat accomplished. He finally texted the guy he totally wasn’t crushing on. Nope! Just texted a guy he met once. Because of Patton. No because of some unnamed cousin. No because of Roman being an idiot. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a opinionated narrator! ehhhh so thank you to Clara who commented on the last chapter. i may have just copy and pasted it... thank you a lot tho! Their convo is a bit weird too but i font care anymore


	3. A Meetup and A New Realtionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Roman and Virgil meetup anc while are the bakery we meet a new couple.

Roman and Virgil had hung out a couple times throughout the next month. Usually hanging out at parks or Patton’s Bakery. Roman lives five minutes car drive away from both making this not hard for him.

Roman had fell. He fell hard and fast. He found Virgil attractive when they met and he accepted that. But then they started to hang out and his laugh was amazing. Then came how he wore make up, his voice, his singing, everything about him made Roman’s insides mush.

Virgil and Roman were meeting at the park in an hour and Roman hadn’t chosen a playlist to listen to let alone choose what to wear. So he picked a random one and started getting ready.

With Beetlejuice in the background he started getting ready. Roman not checking the weather he put on a crop top with a rose on it with shorts and fishnets.

Roman finished getting ready still forgetting a sweater and rushed out the door to get to the park before Virgil. Only realizing his mistake while parking. He searched the car for a sweatshirt and when coming up empty he accepted defeat and went to the bench by the lake.

This is where they always met up, making sure there were no misunderstandings. The first one would sit on the bench and wait for the other and when they meet up they would walk the path along the lake.

When he got there Virgil was already there. Virgil started laughing at Roman when he saw what he was wearing.

“What y-you laughing a-at Hot Topic?” Roman stuttered. The cold was getting to him and his teeth started chattering.

“Your outfit Princey! How did you forget that we are in the middle of winter?” Virgil was doubled over in laughter. When he finally stopped he took off his hoodie, gave it to Roman and said he had another in the car he could use.

The hoodie smelt like Virgil. There wasn’t any distinct smell Roman could make out except Virgil. It wasn’t any old hoodie though. It was the hoodie Virgil made himself. He didn’t give it to others often usually only giving it to Patton. 

As they walked to Virgil’s car they fell right back into they’re regular banter. About the musical that’s being performed on Friday, the best type of coffee, which Disney movie was the best and so on.

“Hey you want to go check on Patton and Logan? Patton seemed a bit down last time I talked to him.” Roman asked. He knew if he was alone with Virgil for any longer he said going to blurt something out that would ruin this friendship.

“Sure,” Virgil replied. Roman couldn’t tell the tone he said it in. He could of sworn it was disappointment but that didn’t make sense. What would he disappointed about, getting to talk to Roman alone that makes no sense. Roman really was just reaching wasn’t he.

They got into their respective cars and drove to the bakery. When they walked in they saw Logan wiping a table and Patton managing the cash register. 

“Hey you know who’s hanging on Patton?” Virgil asked. There was someone hanging on him and Roman knew exactly who it was. I mean they grew up together.

“Someone got himself a boy toy didn’t he?” the man asked directed toward Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i conflicted i should tag Patton’s relationship but if i do its kinda ruined i hope it’s obvious tho i mean who else could Roman grown up with. you also can tell whatever musical i’m addicted to because i will reference in my writing.


End file.
